strange mirai love
by lime
Summary: while trunks is in the past 17 and 18 have a change of heart and rebuild the eath with bulma's help what will happen when Trunks come back yaoi/yuri/het T/17 GH/V B/18 chapter 1,2&3 redone
1. kind heart of bulma

My first ficcy on ff.net kool well here is my first chappie oh yer it's a Yaoi in the mirai time line. A/U OOC-ness  
  
There was a loud knock on the door of the half ruined capsule corp. Bulma causally answered the door you could never tell who would knock at the door she gasped it was the two androids that had recklessly left the world in shambles but they had no smirk on their face  
  
The female android eighteen looked unhappy or for a better word desperate and seventeen the male one looked bored if you could actually look at his face after everything they had done. "Please im sorry," croaked eighteen in shame as she saw Bulma at the door "Please let me and my brother live with you we'll do anything we'll help rebuild your home and town even the world just because we are androids it doesn't mean we don't have feeling I realised all of the trouble we have caused"  
  
Looking in to her face Bulma couldn't refuse she was a kind hearted person her only son Trunks was in the past finding out about his father who died when he was only a year old, his father vegeta had died fighting these two "ok come in but one condition you help build as much stuff as you have destroyed right" Bulma said unsteadily at the beginning but gaining confidence as she spoke.  
  
The next few days were hectic as she got carried to different towns by seventeen or eighteen, Bulma enjoyed being carried by eighteen the most. She had to get the people to trust the androids but they made good progress. In a week they had restored two major cities five towns and a village. In that time Bulma felt her self becoming increasingly drawn to eighteen.  
  
One night two weeks after letting eighteen and seventeen in to home Bulma was in the kitchen having some coffee worrying bout Trunks as any mother would do when she heard foot steps coming in to the room she knew it was eighteen she looked round there was eighteen staring at her lustfully Bulma daringly walked up to eighteen and kissed her softly on the lips things went uphill from there they went in to Bulma's bedroom All the next week when they weren't doing any work they were in the bedroom  
  
  
  
Seventeen was all alone then one day there was a loud beeping from Bulma's lab it meant that Trunks was coming back in one hour Bulma rushed in to the lab to set everything so Trunks could come back safely she sat and waited for him when he stepped out of the machine Bulma ran to his side and hugged him she had missed him so much "wow Trunks you look all grown up, what happened there" He told her everything that happened in the past "Trust vegeta to spend a year with his son in one day" Bulma said after hearing everything "listen Trunks there's something you have to learn while you were away.. She told him everything like the androids coming for forgiveness and they had help rebuild everything and her relationship with eighteen  
  
  
  
When she had finished Trunks stared in surprise Then the brother and sister duo walked in "We are really sorry," said eighteen humbly While Seventeen stood in the door way just staring at Trunks Trunks caught himself thinking 'damn he is fine wait Trunks your not that way plus he destroyed nearly the whole world' He had a little mind argument nether side winning it ended when there was a loud grumbling "What was that," asked eighteen  
  
"That is the noise a saiyan stomach makes when it's empty," laughed Bulma  
  
"What a saiyan," asked seventeen in his soft dangerous voice  
  
"Im a saiyan well half," admitted Trunks  
  
"A saiyan is a an alien basically that loves to fight and eats a huge amount of food he gets more powerful from each injury has wild untameable hair that is usually black but turns gold when he reaches a certain level Trunks was the exception he got my hair and eyes That's all I'll really know cept that most saiyan princes/kings are called Vegeta but vegeta wasn't here when Trunks was born so I named him," explained Bulma  
  
"Ookay, said eighteen still a little confused  
  
For the next few days Trunks never hardly saw his mom but he helped with the rebuilding which now only had him and seventeen but they were strong they could handle it Also in that time Trunks found himself thinking very dirty thoughts or perving at seventeen's butt, sometimes if he was quick enough he would find seventeen with lust in his cold soul searching blue eyes or some times seventeen's pants were very tight, at night Trunks had to comfort himself (cough cough teehee bad Trunks ^. ~) then he would have a cold shower and change his sheets Nobody really notice cause Trunks did all the house work himself One night when he had done the comforting he had had a cold shower and he settled down on his newly made bed with a book he heard someone run down the hall and was breathing heavily just out side his room, it went quiet for about five minutes then seventeen burst through the door with a strange look in his eyes there was a mixture of love, lust and something Trunks did not recognise. Seventeen walked slowly towards Trunks his pants tight with a smile that said Im gonna get what I want you know what it is but you refuse to accept it but no one can stop me (nice saying isn't it) trunks involuntarily took a step back for every step seventeen took towards him seventeen picked up his pace and Trunks ran out of another door in to a different hallway and flatfooted ran trying to get away from seventeen..  
  
So what do you think of my fic im gonna try and get someone for the disclaimer which I forgot about for this chapter but it will be here next chapter Point: when Trunks was in the past he went through saiyan puberty and that's why he noticed seventeen ok bye now 


	2. LEMON LEMON yaoi lemon!!!!

A/U Disclaimer: is memory loss part of ur family history.  
  
Trunks was running from 17 for what felt like hours 17 burst on him while he was in his room reading with a strange look in his eye, 17 had chased him round the corp. but Trunks still ran Trunks ran down a unknown passage trying to get away from 17 he slipped into his special place, a small room with dim lights and a pictures of ever one he knew and loved which included his mentor Gohan who always looked after Trunks and Trunks looked up at him but Gohan had died at the age of 28 from the same heart disease as his father Goku had (A\N: ha the android's didn't kill Gohan only a couple of million other ppl) chichi was heartbroken so she committed suicide to join her loved ones.  
  
Trunks tried to catch his breath before going out there. But he was unlucky for, as he had nearly caught his breath 17 walked silently through the door  
  
"Thought u could run away from me did you well your not as smart as I thought "17 said in a low sexy voice that made shivers run down Trunks spine. Trunks felt his pants tighten. 17 raised his ki to get rid of his and Trunk's clothes then he notice Trunk's throbbing hardness. "Couldn't wait for me," smirked17 running his eyes down Trunk's firm muscular body. Trunks blushed at the same time thinking 'wow he's perfect' 17 walked seductively forward naked as the day he was born with his own cock. Rubbing it against Trunks's hips loving the way trunks reacted moaning loudly, 17 kneeled down licking Trunk's cock, then putting it in his mouth sucking gently and moving up and down slowly making Trunks moan loudly bucking till he was just about to release Then placing Trunks gently on a bed he teased Trunks by putting the head of his cock just inside Trunk's opening making trunks groan and then 17 whispered "beg" Trunks said in a low tone "please 17 please I need you in me" He had been waiting for this so long that he was gonna explode. 17 thrust into trunks at such a speed he could hardly follow "See it doesn't just hurt you for me to hold back u hurts us both" Then thrusting back into trunks until he released his seed into trunks with a load moan Trunks then gave a smirk that only vegeta and his children could do Climbing on top of 17 he reached under the bed to reveal a spray can of chocolate cream He shuck it then removed the lid and sprayed it on 17s stomach then on his nipples and down his erected cock ending with a little swirl on the head He then put the cream away and started to lick the cream of 17's nipples then started suck them like a baby drinking its mothers milk he move up to 17's lips kissing them gently then it became more passionate with 17's tongue asking for permission to enter then it turned in to a game of tonsil hockey Trunks then broke it off and moved on to 17's stomach licking it all off and going down again he licked of the little swirl on the head of the cock 17 groaned in pleasure trunks started to massage 17's balls gently then placing his cock in 17 making 17 groan in pleasure so loud that trunks was sure 18 and Bulma could hear it at the other side of the corp. trunks savagely entered 17 again and again then with an animal like roar releasing his seed deep in 17 then showing of his fangs, he bit into 17s neck then gently licking the warm blood that flowed out . Then showing 17 his own neck 17 did the same they both fell into a deep sleep with Trunk's semi hard cock still inside 17. The next morning Trunks stumbled down the corridor feeling quite pleased with himself to the kitchen to see wot was smelling so nice he saw piles of dishes full of food and his mom and 18 sitting at the table sipping their cups of coffee chattering happily "Trunks, the foods for you" said Bulma "Did you have a good night?" asked 18 "Yes, he did," replied a cool voice from the doorway Trunks had a sudden urge to start making out with 17 with his mom there or not Don't even think about it 17? The one and only How, I mean how can we do this? Well you're the one who bit me first O my kami we're bonding ????? It's a saiyan way of marriage Meanwhile 18 and Bulma were a bit freaked out by the way Trunks and 17 were just staring at each other "Trunks "Bulma tried Finally she just screamed "Trunks" Trunks turned his attention off 17 and smiled at his mom "Yep" "Why are you and 17 staring at each other?" Bulma asked "No reason" said 17 "Fine "said Bulma "I know I'll never can get anything out of you two your a thick as theives" Should we tell her? Are you insane? I know my mom and she wouldn't leave us alone till she knows Her and 18 deserve each other they're nearly the same "Mom" said Trunks "Trunks" said Bulma at the same time "You go first," said Trunks quickly "I want you to go to Namek in a ship" "WHAT!!!!!!" Trunks was shocked  
  
Mwahahaha review and may be ill be nice enough to write the next chappie. Plus when Trunks got out the spray can he has a mini fridge underneath and he loved spray cream so he bought a load of it for a midnight snack saiyans need a load of food as you know. Were he got it from I don't know but maybe it came from the same place as ChiChi's frying pan of doom. The frying pan will get you if you dont reivew 


	3. on to namek

Now then did u like the first and second chappie coz if u did then read on Disclaimer: now I have a very special guest Chibi vegeta!!!!!  
  
Its prince vegeta to you all and u all have the pleasure of me saying that this onna does NOT and I repeat does NOT own dragonba.BANG!!  
  
Lime standing in a corner looking innocent with a frying pan with a BIG dent in it behind her  
  
"Now what were you gonna say Trunks?"Bulma asked  
  
"It doesn't matter it was nothing" replied Trunks  
  
Eighteen looked at her brother then at Trunks suspiciously there was something going on between them two  
  
"I think seventeen should go with Trunks what do u think Bulma?"Eighteen requested  
  
"Yes Trunks shouldn't be alone for ten days in space" said Bulma "In fact I think your idea was so good we should go celebrate" with a smirk as they went upstairs  
  
"I think it was a good idea too do you want to go celebrate" asked Trunks quietly with one eyebrow raised  
  
"Kami you're a sex freak" there was a silence "lets go" They rushed up stairs in to the same room as before but this time Trunks was chasing Seventeen In the room Trunks slowly eased in to Seventeen then picking up his pace, going faster and faster. He suddenly went super saiyan which made him have a 12in cock seventeen gasped as he felt it grow inside him it felt GREAT Trunks went on sending multiple seeds in to seventeen, and seventeen gaining orgasm after orgasm.3 hours later they were both worn out even though one was an android Suddenly Trunks felt hi mom's ki getting closer  
  
"We better get dressed quickly my moms coming" he gasped They rushed about at only a speed a saiyan and an android could go at They got dressed and hid one in a closet and one under the bed with their ki's as low as they could go so eighteen couldn't sense them Trunks could still smell two scents his own and seventeen's He hoped it wasn't strong enough for humans  
  
~Seventeen can you smell anything~  
  
~No why~  
  
~Thank kami I thought that that our scent was too strong, it's a saiyan thing~  
  
~Ok~  
  
Bulma looked through the door thinking 'I could have sworn I heard someone in here' She just walked back to her bedroom. "That was close," said Trunks climbing out from under the bed "lets go pack for our journey to Namek" That was the last they saw of each other for the rest of the day till the night when they did some activities.  
  
Next day  
  
"Ill see you in a week or two mom" said Trunks sadly to his sobbing mother While seventeen and eighteen just stood there But in eighteens mind there was a puzzled look because she knew some how she had to find out what her brother and Trunks were hiding she couldn't bare for her bother to have a secret that she didn't know about, she knew that seventeen had been molested by Gero because he had told her that Gero had frozen him and then raped him. When Trunks and seventeen had been strapped in Bulma pressed the Button And off they went in to space  
  
  
  
What will happen in space and will eighteen find out the secret find out in the next chappie of strange mirai love  
  
  
  
Please review if not I'll sic Chibi Vegeta on you and if you do review ill give you a BIG hug and a bar of cyber space chocie also I'll give you a special thanks on the next chappie now its time for sleepie bye bye "Thank god she asleep I'll go raid the fridge" sez Vegeta Vegeta creeps to the fridge, finds it empty cept for a lil not saying  
  
'ha vegeta you lose ive eaten all the food coz im a saiyan 2 (' 


	4. on 2 namek pt2

Hi im back with another chappie hope your ready for a surprise thx fer the review *sends cyber hugs to all of my reviewers* Disclaimer: coz veggie-chans in a moody coz I ate all the food so ill say sadly that I don't own dragonballz but does any one know were the creator lives @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When they were out of the earth's atmosphere Bulma appeared on a screen "Press the gray button that has a sigh saying gravity control when you press it the earth's normal gravity will be returned and if you want to train there's a gravity chamber through the door that has a warning sign on it and Trunks if any thing goes wrong I want you to know wot wishes to ask porunga for the first I want you to wish back everyone. For the second I want you to wish that I had the same life expency of 18 and the third you can have what ever you want." "Lets go explore," suggested Trunks when the screen had gone "Where the bed or the ship," said seventeen with a wicked smile "Keep your mind above your belt," laughed Trunks A couple of hour later after exploring the ship there was a strange noise "What was that?" said seventeen looking around Trunks looked a little sheepish "Im hungry" he said They headed towards the kitchen to make sure that Trunks had enough energy and a full stomach for the night After dinner 17 watched the T.V while Trunks went on the computer to check his emails. He found one from someone called saiyan warrior/studier It said:  
  
10.2.458 Hi its Gohan here can you believe that you can get the net in the other world Oh yer ur dad said that that in three days there will be a full moon on vegeta-sei and its stays for a week, you better stay away from every on unless u wanna wake up having mated with someone Bye Trunks checked the date it was the 15th he and seventeen had mated on the night that there was full moon. He must of affected seventeen somehow. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Ha told u there was going to be a surprise I know it wasn't a very big surprise but at lest there was one. Im now gonna tell u bout one or two authors that I think that r good Frozenflower and hentaigoten If u has msn im called lil_videl23@hotmail.com be worried if u get and email from crack_n_hack@hotmail.com coz like his name he will hack in 2 you 


	5. secrets reveled

Hi wow here is another chapter can u believe my tousan forgot 2 password so I couldn't get on the net or any webbys lots of ooc-ness Disclaimer: do I have 2 repeat my self; the crowned prince of Vegeta-sei should have servants to do stuff like this the onna does not own dragonballz ###############################################################  
  
#=Bond talk Trunks and seventeen slept until midday because they were so busy in the night they were up till four. (a/n ^.~) Bulma was annoyed that that they hadn't contacted her yet so she looked in the kitchen with her spy camera then she looked in the gravity chamber the front room even the toilet she looked in Trunks bedroom she saw the most incredible site Trunks was sleeping like a baby and seventeen was sleeping next to him, they both had no top on. She didn't like to think what was under the sheets She called eighteen because she had to know whom her brother was sleeping with. When eighteen saw what was on the screen she was shocked she knew that Trunks and Seventeen were hiding something but she wasn't sure what she didn't expect it to be like this "Lets wake them up," said eighteen finally Bulma turned on the speakers and called out "Trunks its time to wake up, honey" Trunks was just barely awake but when he heared his mother he sat straight up and saw his mom and eighteen staring at him from a big screen with big smiles on their faces he poked seventeen #Seventeen, wake up my mom and your sister is staring at us right now from a big screen# That woke him up straight away "Eighteen" said in surprise "Look in front of you and you will see her with my mom" said Trunks "So Trunks what are you doing in bed with seventeen" asked Bulma as if she was naive "Yes seventeen why are you topless in the same bed as Trunks" said eighteen playing the same game as Bulma "We were sleeping but you woke us up" said seventeen annoyed "Why are you two in the same bed?" said Bulma #We were fucking each other senseless all night long# thought Trunks Seventeen sniggered "What's so funny?" asked eighteen ~Oh I see~ thought Bulma "Eighteen I think they've bonded," said Bulma in a low tone "Bonded?" said eighteen in a loud voice Trunks was startled "Seventeen what's bonding," asked Bulma in a sly tone #Say you don't know# thought Trunks urgently "I don't know," said seventeen quickly "If you don't know then why is there identical scars on yours and Trunks necks," she said in a 'ha' type of voice "Shimatta!!" Trunks said in a loud voice "Ha I knew it you two have mated," crowed Bulma "Mom could you like go away so we can get dressed," an embarrassed Trunk asked "Sure, ill see you tomorrow" she said in her normal cheerful voice #Seventeen im gonna make a device that will tell us if mom or eighteen are spying on us or if they can hear us ok# "Im just gonna get some food ok seventeen," he said in his normal voice "I'll be tiding up then im gonna go on the computer," he replied When Trunks finished his meal he went in to the lab and got a couple of things together and made a small devise and put it inside his ear. It had took him three hours to do that he walked in to the loo to have a pee and a shower he was covered in cum and other stuff. He walked into the living room and looked at what website seventeen was on he was on skinful.com and he was learning some stuff "Hey seventeen can I go on to check my email please" He had just one email from Gohan It read: I just wanna check up on you since you my lil buddy and vegeta was wondering whether Bulma had found a soul mate because he found his when the full moon had first came up and did you? Tell me if u did C ya later  
  
It was late by the time they had logged off the computer they went in to the bedroom and then a little alarm went off in Trunk's ear, they were being watched he smirked #hey seventeen we r being watched# #Lets give them a wild night that they'll never forget# he replied back Teehee do u like it tell me in a lovely review and if u wanted to know how Bulma knew bout mating veggie-Chan told he she and him couldn't mate because she wasn't his soul mate. Good authors lets c oh I know demondancing is a good one. And burenda. 


	6. Lemon!!!!!!

LEMON LEMON YAOI LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: the onna does not own dragonballz hey onna when am I gonna come in this fanfic and who is gonna be my lifemate. Lime gives a wicked smile No not them any one but them, runs off screaming I wonder what his problem is (hint its not goku) ############################################################### Trunks slowly removed seventeen's pants he wasn't bothering to wear boxers any more as they usually ripped by his erection Then Trunks ripped off seventeen's shirt and neck scarf, mean while seventeen was busy removing trunks clothes he got down to trunk's erection as soon as he saw it he just couldn't help it he had to have it in him any way possible He opened his mouth and licked it gently on the tip. Trunks wasn't expecting this and he involuntary felt his knee go weak as he sank on the bed, seventeen enjoyed seeing Trunks like this licked again causing Trunks to moan loudly he kept licking and Trunks got louder and started to call out seventeen's name in total pleasure. It wasn't long before he started to cum seventeen drank it all greedily coz he loved the taste of Trunks cum it tasted like honey to him He brought his mouth up to Trunks and kissed him letting him taste his own cum. Then his entered Trunks sending multiple pleasure signals through Trunks. Then he fully removed his cock from there and found Trunks opening again he swiftly entered in and fully removed his cock and sent it in again doing this until he shot his seed deeply in to Trunks Then he lay down like an obedient puppy coz it was his turn to get fucked. When the pleasure stopped running up and down Trunk's body he slid on seventeen's erection so they could both have pleasure at the same time He then tweaked seventeen's nipple until it was hard and then the other nipple got the same treatment. He sucked them like a baby on his mother; at the same time he rocked gently on seventeen's cock making seventeen cry out in total pleasure. Trunks was glad they were in space no one could here them. This continued on all through the night change round every now and again. When Bulma and eighteen checked the monitor the next morning they were surprised at all the activity that had gone on in the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Don't forget to review or ill feed vegeta and sic him on ya mwahahahahahahahah cough cough hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah hack hack "You should get rid of the evil laugh im much better" " Friza u r such a drag queen, I don't like u" gets frying pan of doom out of no were and chases friza with it teehee 


	7. lime im sorry

Hi people sorry but ive lost the disc that had the next chapters on and im going on holiday for a week so I wont be updating for a while sorry about that but as soon as I get back ill be updating but if I cant find the disc then ill have to re rite it all and that could take a while so im very sorry and I wish I had the disc but I might have to beat up my brother for it so Je ne lime 


End file.
